


Not You's best day... or is it

by CuteBobs



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: Just some quick, comfy YouRiko smut





	Not You's best day... or is it

“Riko.” Chika pulled on her sleeve. “Did you see where You went? She said she'd give me the new designs before her club starts.”

Riko shook her head. She too had noticed You's mysterious disappearance from their midst. There had to be a good reason for it, maybe. “She was acting kinda weird today.”

“Yeah, yeah! She was fidgeting a lot and her face was red all day, but she refused to tell me why. She didn't tell me… Riko! You'll help me look for her, right?”

“Of course. I'm worried, too. I'll go check the infirmary, all right?”

“Yeah! I'll go look for the girls from her club. They might have seen her.” Chika waved and ran off.

When she stepped out of the classroom, Riko realized something. She'd suggested the infirmary because she suspected You might be sick, but… You would have told them. Unfortunately, this only meant Riko no longer had a clue to follow, so she still headed that way for now.

She hadn't made it far before her bag vibrated. Riko quickly pulled out her phone – You? – and saw the text message… from Dia. Of course it was merely something about reminding the other two second years of their jobs, but it did give Riko an idea. An obvious one, in hindsight. She called You.

Riko held the phone to her ear… when she heard a snippet of one of her songs from around the corner. She took a peek. It was coming from the bathroom. The call still hadn't connected, but that didn't matter now. Riko entered and found You staring at her phone.

“R-Riko?!”

“Is, um, is everything okay? You suddenly disappeared without a word.”

You put away her phone and frowned. She seemed to be contemplating something while all the muscles in her face got a work-out. Finally she sighed. “Riko, um.” She waved her closer and whispered. “I, uh, I've been kinda all h-hot and bothered since I this morning and it's, it's really bad. All the girls in our school are so cute a-and Chika hugs me all the time and I can't focus and… I can't go swimming like this!”

Riko's face burned up. “A-ah, I see.”

“Ugh, I'm sorry! I should've kept it to myself.”

“N-no, it's okay! We just had no idea that… um… that was going on…”

“I'm just gonna tell them I have a cold or something. That's for the best, right?”

Riko bit her lips. Something inside her decided to speak her mind. “Um, you know, I… maybe I could… l-lend you a hand with that…”

Her mouth hanging open, You stared at Riko. “I-if that's okay with you…”

Riko swallowed, nodded, and pulled You into a stall. They were all empty, fortunately, but it was still best to stay quiet. She hugged You from behind and leaned against a wall. Riko made sure her hair didn't touch it, though – it was kinda gross.

Resting her head on You's shoulder, Riko said, “I, I can't believe I'm doing this… At school, even.” In her arms You quietly heated up even more. “It's okay, You. Let me take care of everything…” Riko opened You's skirt, making it fall down, and slid one hand up You's shirt. H-her abs… Riko heard herself gasp, or was it You?

Carefully, Riko pulled down You's panties just enough for the _sproing_ she hadn't gotten used to. You held her breath as Riko's fingertips made her way down from You's bellybutton. With Riko's other hand slipping under You's bra, You reacted to even the slightest touch like it was an electric shock. She immediately got harder between Riko's fingers.

“Y-you walked around like that all day? I'm so sorry,” Riko said.

“N-no, n-not like that…”

Riko ran lazy fingers up and down, and You reacted as expected by getting visibly weak in the knees. “Lean on me, You. I'm here for you.”

You ever so slowly entrusted Riko with her body weight. She breathed heavily, despite – or rather, because of – Riko's feather-like caresses. Riko couldn't claim she wasn't enjoying this, either. Holding You like this, taking care of her, calming her down, listening to her sweet voice…

Riko held a finger in front of You's mouth for her to lick, and she did. Her plan had been to get her finger wet and tease You's boobs, but… Riko added another finger and You tasted it thoroughly. While Riko was distracted, You fumbled around for toilet paper and tore some off. You pushed her butt backward, into Riko, and caught everything in the make-shift tissue.

You let out a long breath and relaxed in Riko's arms. She was about to hold You closer when Riko noticed the thick white drop on her hand. She hesitated for a moment, then shut her eyes and licked it up. Not her favorite taste, but now nothing stood between her and her tranquil moment with a now calmer, happier You.

Some time later, it occurred to them to check the time.

“Ah!” You said. “I'm already 15 minutes late to the club meeting!” She grabbed onto Riko's arms. “I don't wanna~!”

Once again, Riko had a very bad idea and couldn't help but voice it. “What if you… ditch your club today and we… um, stay together for a bit more?”

You turned slightly to look at Riko. “I think… I could get used to this side of you.”

 


End file.
